


Passion In The Night

by GoForGoals



Series: Deep in the Night [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/pseuds/GoForGoals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik hears sounds from the hotel room next door. What will he find there? And whom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit scene I have ever written so please don't read it when you are not feeling comfortable with it. But, there is also some fluff at the end. 
> 
> Blue Night, your amazing story "A Dream Come True" inspired my to write this. I also needed some time away from my other stories and I am deeply thankful that you helped me betaing this one, too. 
> 
> Have fun, reading it, and please - leave comments or kudos if you liked it. :-)

Erik lay in his hotel room bed and he simply couldn’t sleep. He oftentimes couldn’t sleep when he was with the national team but this time, it wasn’t about his excitement. It was about the two men next door, obviously sharing some passionate moments, regarding the sounds he could witness.

It broke Erik’s heart to hear Marco like this – moaning, panting, groaning. And he was quite sure that the reason for his ecstasy was a young brunette, almost his age, and he hated Mario from the bottom of his heart that he was allowed to pleasure the blonde midfielder this way. The blonde midfielder he desired himself for such a long time now.

Erik tried to not listen to the noise that sounded through the wall but, he simply couldn’t. The walls were too thin and his own body was too aroused to ignore the wistful sighs Marco let out. Finally, Erik stood up and peeked out of his room. The sounds were even louder now and he soon found out the reason why: Marco apparently had thrown his shoes away right in the hallway of his hotel room and one sneaker was jammed between the door and the frame so that it wasn’t closed properly.

The young defender carefully stepped closer, his feet following their own will. He didn’t want to spy on Marco and Mario in the first place, but he simply couldn’t resist throwing a look at them. Erik’s heart raced in his chest when he pushed the door slowly open, trying desperately to avoid any sound. And then, he heard it. Marco moaned an ardent “Erik!” and time stood still. Erik froze in the middle of the corridor like a pillar of salt, halfway in Marco’s bedroom, thinking over and over about the name he had just heard. His _own_ name. How could that be?

Marco continued with the needy sounds and eventually, Erik lost the last spark of his mind and the reluctance he might still have had went up in smoke. He stepped closer and gasped, totally taken by surprise. Mario wasn’t in the room at all – Marco was lying on his bed alone, his pants down on his ankles, one hand wrapped around his rock-hard dick and the other one around his balls.  
  
Yet, Erik’s gasp made him flinch in the very next second, his eyes flying open instantly. He screamed a shocked: “What the hell are you doing here!” and Erik could see that Marco’s dick softened before the elder one hastily pulled a blanket over his half-naked body.

The young defender still stood in front of Marco’s bed, not able to move or to say anything. He just stroked over the bulge in his own pants unconsciously, trying to bring his awakening manhood that was trapped painfully tight in his garment into a more comfortable position. Marco’s eyes were still wide in shock but he well-noticed Erik’s movement. His features relaxed a little bit as he looked at Erik amazed and in disbelief.

Finally, Erik came back to his senses and his growing arousal made him dizzy with lust, blackening out any sense, just focussed on the hot being in front of him. “Do that again”, he murmured hoarsely.

“What?”, Marco exclaimed, “listen Erik, you are intruding my privacy, you are stumbling into my hotel room and you… Oh fuck.” The blonde let out a surprised groan when Erik threw away his shirt and stepped out of his pants, now only dressed in his briefs any more.

“I said, do that again”, the brunette replied with a hungry and demanding look. Erik’s arousal was now clearly visible through his tight boxers, his hard member pushing against the last layer of his clothing, leaving a wet spot of pre-come there. He carefully came nearer until he stood directly in front of the bed. “May I assist you?”, he asked, his voice raw and full of lust.

Marco seemed to be a little bit mixed-up so Erik took matters in his own hands and lifted the blanket, joining the blonde there. First, he tugged at Marco’s shirt. The midfielder raised his arms hesitantly and Erik pulled the shirt over his head in one quick movement. Then, he simply stared at the elder one, showing him his desire and longing in his intense gaze.

“How long have you been dreaming of this?”, Erik wanted to know and the simple question took Marco’s breath away.

“Erik, I…”, the midfielder stammered, apparently overwhelmed and unable to cope with the surprising turn-out of this night.

“Because I have dreamt of this for a rather long time”, the defender whispered before he crashed his mouth onto Marco’s, parting the lips of the midfielder and pushing his tongue through them in just one motion. Marco moaned in surprise and Erik pressed him down on the mattress by his shoulders, bent over him, demanding surrender with his tongue and body.

The brunette throw the blanket away, moved his hands down to Marco’s ankles and freed him from his pants and briefs. Erik quickly got rid of his own underwear and straddled the midfielder afterwards. Everything had happened in such a rapid pace that both of them panted, naked flesh on naked flesh, their faces flushed from their arousal. Marco’s dick had awoken again, now throbbing against Erik’s ass in a thrill of pleasure.

The younger one let himself fall forward, his hands placed left and right next to Marco’s face to support himself. He entangled his fingers with Marco’s and trapped him underneath his body. Then, he looked into the midfielder’s eyes. “I want you, Marco”, he breathed against his lips, “I want you tonight, here and now. Do you want me, too?”

“My God yes”, the blonde moaned, his dick twitching against Erik once again. As an answer, Erik pushed his tongue into Marco’s mouth, licking over his tongue and sucking at his bottom lip at the same time. Soon, the footballer was a quivering mess.

“Turn around, baby”, Erik demanded after he had broken the kiss. Marco obeyed, lying on his stomach and Erik didn’t lose much time with caresses over the midfielder’s body. Instead, he started to knead and massage his butt cheeks with firm strokes, pulling them apart wider and wider, giving access to the puckered entrance. “We need lube”, Erik murmured eventually and Marco let out a strangled cry by the pure thought of Erik’s slick fingers slipping inside of him.

“In the bathroom, in my wash bag, together with the condoms”, Marco panted. “Hurry up, please”. Erik stood up and walked over to the bathroom determined while the blonde flopped on his back. He started to stroke his dick lazily, his eyes glued on the naked body of the younger one when he came back from the bathroom, the bottle with lube in his hands. Erik placed it on the nightstand like the rubbers, but he didn’t open it.  
  
Instead, he knelt back next to Marco on the bed, locking his eyes with the midfielder’s for a long time. “Should I blow you?”, he asked Marco eventually, a smug grin on his face.

“Fuck, Erik”, the blonde moaned aroused, “yes. Do it”. Marco grabbed fistfuls of the sheets to steel himself for the upcoming sensation and he wasn’t disappointed.

“Let’s see how much I can take of you”, the brunette murmured, “you’re quite big”. Marco moaned another time, a desperate, needy sound escaping his already hoarse throat. And then, Erik swallowed the impressive length all of a sudden.

“Erik!”, Marco screamed, “my God, what are you doing!”

The brunette let Marco’s dick plop out of his mouth. “Should I stop?”, he asked cheekily, blinking up to the midfielder under his thick eyelashes. He licked over his lips tantalizing and Marco cried out another time. “Blow me, Erik, please”, he started to beg. “Please, your mouth is so wet and hot, I need to be inside of you again, please.” Marco wriggled on the sheets but Erik took his time.

“You’re damn hot when you’re so aroused and full of lust, did you know that? Not that you aren’t hot all the other time”, Erik admitted, letting show that he didn’t just desire Marco’s body. But, before anyone of the two could think about this confession, Erik’s full lips enclosed Marco’s dick again. He almost swallowed the entire rock-hard weapon, taking the rest in a firm grip of his clever fingers. Erik pushed his tongue into Marco’s slit and the elder one arched his back in ecstasy while the brunette bobbed his head up and down.

“I’m close, Erik, don’t stop, oh God, go on”, Marco pleaded, his body already shivering because of the beginning climax.

“Oh no, you won’t come now”, the defender stated and pulled away. “I’m not done with you yet.” Marco stared at him in despair, his gaze crazy with need and desire. “Turn around again and push yourself up on all fours”, Erik ordered.

Marco hesitated but his dick made the decision for him, longing for more attention, painfully hard because of the denied orgasm, and so he obeyed. Erik grabbed the lube and poured it into his fingers, kneeling behind the midfielder. Marco’s tempting ass was now directly in front of him. “How long has it been since you have last bottomed?”, Erik asked innocently, inspecting Marco’s hole, but, before the blonde could answer, he shoved two fingers into the tight heat without any warning.

“Fuck!”, Marco grunted in pain and in pleasure, almost unable to keep his body up on his trembling limbs.

“I see, it’s been a while”, Erik gave the answer himself and his voice became softer. He soothed Marco with gentle strokes around his spine. “Please, relax, baby, let loose.” Erik treated Marco’s tight muscle with his two fingers, adding two fingers of his other hand to caress the outer side. The blonde winced and Erik tried to calm him down. “Hush, the better I prepare you now, the less it will hurt when I sheathe myself into you.”

Marco let his head sank down on the pillow, moaning loudly into it. Erik bent over him, his two fingers still deep down in his ass, pushing them in and out relentlessly. “You’re doing fine, baby, I will reward you soon, don’t worry”, he murmured. And then Marco screamed into the cushion while Erik pressed his fingers firmly against the special spot in the blonde’s body. Marco shuddered heavily and Erik supported him with his other arm, laid around the footballer’s waist, touching his balls almost by accident, but the gentle touch let Marco scream even more. “Are you ready?”, Erik asked then, his voice surprisingly tender now. “You don’t have to, I…”

“Shut the fuck up and take me, Erik”, Marco panted but the young defender hesitated. Preferably, he wanted to push his hard dick right away into the small entrance from behind but, in the corner of his lust-fogged mind he felt something more than just the need to chase his release.

“Lay down”, he murmured softly, “lay on your back and spread your legs.”

“Okay”, Marco gasped, sounding a little bit stunned. Yet, he followed the order while Erik rolled a condom over his length, lubing it up. The midfielder lay on his back, his knees bent, and in this position, he welcomed Erik’s body over his own. “Kiss me”, he pleaded and Erik let his tongue disappear into Marco’s willing mouth. The blonde clung to him, his tongue never losing touch with the younger one’s.

Erik broke the kiss but not without another look into Marco’s eyes, searching for any hint of resistance there. “I’ll take you now”, he announced while he laid his hands around the blonde’s ankles, lifting his legs up to get better access to the sensitive entrance he wanted to breach.

Marco trembled and Erik could see a slight sign of fear in his gaze so he tried to be quick. He wrapped his hand around his own hard dick, searched the place it belonged to and pushed firmly against Marco’s tight muscle. He could feel the stretching process and how Marco tried to deal with the burning pain he must feel. When he didn’t need his hand as a support any more, his dick almost in Marco’s body, he let it go and entrusted the force of his hips only. Erik ran his hand soothingly over Marco’s stubbly cheek. “I’m almost inside of you, baby. Give in, I won’t hurt you.”

Marco moaned helplessly, his muscle giving way under the constant pressure of Erik’s dick. And finally, Erik’s cock glided into the tight heat. The young defender groaned while he sheathed himself into Marco with one deep thrust. “Yes!”, he shouted out, “fuck, you are tight, Marco. Fuck, I will widen you with my dick like no one has ever done before.” He moved his hips from the left to the right side, never pulling out of the blonde, just stretching him even more.

The moment Erik’s dick had slipped into the midfielder’s core, Marco had sucked in the air so sharply that he almost had choked on his own breathing. “Oh God, you are so big”, he whimpered underneath the brunette, capitulating under the massive onslaught. His legs had sunken down on the mattress again but Erik lifted them once more, keeping them in place with his hands. Marco bit heavily on his lips as Erik’s dick made it even deeper into his body.

And then, the brunette started to fuck him. Erik pulled out almost entirely, just to slam himself into Marco in the next second again. He set up a quick pace, thrusting into the midfielder in different angles but without any mercy. Marco whimpered again but at some point of the rough treatment he couldn’t held his moans back any longer, especially not when Erik hit his prostate for the first time.

Erik smiled satisfied. “Ah, now I can fuck you properly”, he panted, keeping his efforts up, slamming into the special spot once more. He took Marco the hard way, almost punishing him, but the blonde’s body dealt with the fast rhythm without any problems. Quite to the contrary – Marco seemed to fall into an absolute ecstasy. He croaked out scraps of words, apparently to spur the younger one on.

“Erik, fuck me harder and please, touch my dick”, he groaned and he didn’t need to say it twice. Erik wrapped his fingers firmly around Marco’s hard cock, getting him off with absolute devotion. “I won’t last longer”, Marco finally panted and then, Erik let go of his dick and took his ankles again, lying Marco’s legs over his shoulders. He thrust into the midfielder incredibly deep, initiating a mind-blowing orgasm for both of them.

“Marco, I’m coming”, Erik moaned while all the blonde could stammer was “yes, fuck, yes, Erik, Erik, Erik!”, in sync with the deep thrusts Erik fired into him. The midfielder shot his load right between their bellies while Erik slammed into his body a final time, finding his release there. Erik immediately collapsed on top of the elder one and he noticed to his surprise that Marco stroked his back softly while he lived through the afterglow of his climax with closed eyes. Erik’s body shivered and then he pulled carefully out of Marco, flopping down next to him, his breath heavy.

“Several months”, the midfielder suddenly said into the silence, his lids still shut. His hands were rested on his chest but then, he searched for Erik’s hand, shyly entangling their fingers when he had found it.

“What do you mean?”, Erik said with tenderness, stroking over the back of Marco’s hand with his thumb.

“You have asked me how long I have dreamt of this”, the midfielder replied. “And that’s the answer.”

“Oh Marco”, Erik said gently, rolling over to the midfielder and taking him into his arms. “It’s the same with me. And do you have any more dreams?” He looked at the blonde encouragingly, hoping that he would take the words right out of his mouth.

“Yes, I have more dreams”, Marco admitted. “One of them is that you are doing this to me again.” First, he stared at the ceiling but then his gaze turned to the defender, longing for the right answer.

“No, I won’t”, Erik chuckled and Marco pulled a face but the younger one continued unimpressed. “I won’t do this to you again because it’s your turn the next time”, the brunette whispered before he took the blanket and covered both of their bodies thoroughly.  
  
There was no way that he would return to his own room tonight. He also wanted to dream – together with the man who had given him his body so willingly, but had stolen his heart at the same time.


End file.
